


Time To Dance

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Time To DanceAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: G (one swear word)Word Count/Parameters: 1103 wordsPrompt: Drarry are Auror partners undercover. Pick either 1) at a dance competition -OR-2) a cooking competition-OR-3) a theater production- Minimum: 305 words - Maximum: 1105 words.Summary: Draco and Harry go undercover at a dance competition.





	Time To Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Massive, massive thank you to [ana_iliad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_iliad/pseuds/ana_iliad) for all the help in getting this piece written. ❤️ 
> 
> There is one swear word spoken by Harry, just so you know.

“This is not a good idea,” Harry hissed as he and Draco made their way into the grand ballroom. “You know I’ll step all over your feet and we’ll be eliminated straight away!”

“Good, that’s my plan,” Draco replied in a hushed voice. “If we get eliminated, we can keep an eye on _everything_ that’s going on.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me this before we got here?!” Harry demanded in a loud whisper, causing several people to turn and look in their direction. 

“Stop it, you’re causing a scene,” Draco said, forcing a smile onto his face. 

Harry growled softly under his breath. “Alright,” he said. “We’ll talk about this later.” 

“Indeed,” Draco replied, rolling his eyes. He led Harry to a table near the dance floor that would serve as a good vantage point after their elimination. 

Harry followed, looking around. He took in a lot of grim faces and realised that these people were serious about winning. 

“Let’s sit here,” Draco announced, pulling a chair out for Harry. 

“Thank you,” Harry replied automatically, smiling at the other man as he sat down.

Sitting down himself, Draco cast another look around the room. “There they are,” he said in a low voice. “Not even disguised.”

Harry followed Draco’s gaze without moving his head. “Probably thinking they wouldn’t be caught here.”

“Unlucky for them then isn’t it,” Draco said, reaching across the table to take Harry’s hand. “We’ll need to be quick though if we want to give them no chance of Apparating.”

Harry nodded. “When is the competition starting? The sooner the embarrassment is over, the better.”

“Soon,” Draco said, looking around. “The organisers are just coming in by the looks of it.”

“All of these people here want to win,” Harry pointed out. “They’re not going to be kind on that dance floor.”

“Well who said we were going to be kind?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’m going to be twirling you all over the place, if you bash into a few of them, then so be it!”

“I am not your personal weapon!” Harry replied, looking affronted. “What if _I_ get hurt?!”

“You won’t get hurt,” Draco replied mildly. “Anyway, we need to make ourselves look credible! We want to win too!” 

Harry snorted and shook his head. 

Before he could respond any further, the organisers called for attention. 

“Good evening, witches and wizards! Thank you for signing up for the four hundred and twelfth Annual Ballroom Dancing Competition!” 

Harry and Draco both sat up a little bit straighter as they paid attention to the rules of the competition. They didn’t really need to know all of the rules, but they needed to keep up appearances. 

While listening to the organiser go over the rules, Harry kept an eye on their suspects. They were wanted by the Ministry for illegally incapacitating several competitors at numerous events across the country. The last couple had been poisoned so badly that they’d spent a week in St. Mungos, unconscious, but no-one had any proof that the suspects had done anything. Previous reports suggested that the pair had been using glamours to avoid detection, but then an anonymous tip-off to the Ministry had revealed their identities enabling the Aurors to track their movements. 

And that was how Harry and Draco found themselves signed up to take part in the annual ballroom dancing competition that was held by Twilfitt and Tattings. Harry frowned as he realised their suspects had disappeared from his view, but he didn’t have time to ponder for too long as Draco was standing up beside him, holding out his hand. 

“Oh, is it starting?” Harry asked, taking Draco’s hand as he, too, stood up. 

“Yes,” Draco replied, leading Harry onto the dancefloor. “They’re over in that corner,” he added, gesturing slightly with his head. “We’ll work our way around and try to get close enough to disable their magic.” 

Harry nodded, smiling as he and Draco took their positions. “What dance is it?” 

“Waltz,” Draco replied. “You do know how to waltz, don’t you?” 

“You’d be surprised at what I know,” Harry said, nodding. “You lead and I’ll follow.”

“Don’t worry, I was planning on it,” Draco said with a grin as the music started. 

The next few moments were spent twirling their way around the dancefloor without much conversation. Draco was pleased to see that they didn’t need to intervene much at first as a few couples found themselves eliminated due to poor footwork. 

As the number of couples dwindled, Draco and Harry found that just passing by another couple close enough resulted in the couple making a silly mistake. Eventually, there were just two couples left standing; Harry and Draco and their suspects. 

Continuing to dance, Draco made a great show of twirling Harry around as they moved in sync. 

“Shit,” Harry muttered under his breath as they passed close by the other couple. 

“What’s wrong?” Draco whispered, slightly breathless from dancing for so long. 

“I lost concentration for a minute,” Harry replied. “My glamour slipped and I think they saw me.” 

Draco whipped his head around, pulling Harry into a quick turn. “I think you’re right,” he said. “They’re not concentrating as well as before.” 

“We need to get them into custody, quick,” Harry said, furious with himself for allowing his concentration to slip. 

“Hold on,” Draco muttered. “We’re getting closer.” 

The blond twirled them faster, moving across the dancefloor swiftly until they were almost side-by-side with the suspects. 

Harry realised that they were close enough now for him to perform a wandless, wordless, charm that would prevent the suspects from leaving the dancefloor in any manner. 

“Impressive,” Draco said softly, smiling as the other couple stopped dancing and froze in their tracks. 

“We have a winning couple!” the organiser cried, leading the spectating crowd into thunderous applause. 

Harry and Draco came to a stop, Draco dipping Harry to end the dance. 

“Congratulations!” the organiser said, making his way onto the dancefloor to present them with the glittering trophy.

Harry grinned at Draco as they took the trophy. He hadn’t missed the look of surprise in Draco’s expression. 

“I thought you were a horrible dancer?” Draco asked quietly. 

“I never actually said that,” Harry said. “Besides, you were the perfect partner. Now… we’d better get these two taken in.” 

Draco nodded. “Let’s get rid of these glamours first,” he said. “Then they can see just who got the better of them.” 

Harry grinned and let his glamour drop, watching as Draco did the same before they took great pleasure in arresting the two frozen suspects.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
